


23 November 1913

by wildwinterwitch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, ficmeme, slow kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers the first time he kissed Miss Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 November 1913

**Author's Note:**

> For ladyprydian who requested this pairing and prompt in the tumblr ficmeme.
> 
> Betaed by xebgoc.

Someone once said that a thousand kisses exchanged with the eyes are so much more precious than any real kiss. I can’t remember who said that, or when I heard it, but I do know that they were wrong. I used to be innocent in that regard, but now I know. The real kiss that comes after, is all the more precious for the tenderness in the eyes. 

I kissed Miss Tyler today.

Rose.

I’ve loved her ever since I first saw her. There is a magic to love at first sight, and I’ve known it, but Rose kissed me with her eyes a thousand times and every time I fell a little harder for her.

Reading this, it sounds like it’s lifted from an awful romance novel. 

Well, I’m new to this. I think I’m entitled to a bit of a learning curve.

Rose and I went out for a walk today. It’s one of those crisp, blindingly bright winter days, when all the world is covered in a thick, confectionary coat of hoarfrost. As a wee boy I used to taste it with my tongue (I got stuck to the slats in the fence more than once I have to admit). I told her, and she laughed, tucking her tongue into the corner of her mouth as she so often does. I wanted to taste her at that moment, and the idea, the fantasy, was so exquisite that I stumbled on the uneven path.

I tumbled into the brittle tall grass and was unable to breathe for a moment or two. The clear blue skies were above me, and for that breathless moment I could feel the earth turn beneath me, even as the birds swooped and swerved above me.

“John?” Rose asked, her face coming into my field of vision. She was on her knees beside me, her hand lightly resting on my chest. “Are you all right?” She pushed an errant lock of hair back, smiling, but her eyes were filled with worry.

“Yes, quite all right, thank you,” I said. It was as if she’d woken me from a dream. Another one of those dreams in which I am called the Doctor, and I travel in time and across the universe in a blue box. This man can always feel the turn of the planet he’s on as it hurtles through space grounded only by the powerful gravitational pull.

Rose smiled, and her eyes kissed mine.

I pushed myself up onto my elbow and reached for her cheek. She was so beautiful. I wished I wasn’t wearing my gloves, but it couldn’t be helped. It was the thousandth kiss of her eyes, the last ever. She didn’t flinch when I touched her cheek, or when I slid my hand to the back of her neck to pull her down to me.

“John,” she said, her eyes searching. “John, I…”

“Tell me no, Rose, and I’ll stop,” I whispered. There must be a reason she’d only ever kissed me with her eyes, but I had yet to find out what it was. I wanted to kiss her right then, and she wanted it too.

Rose closed her eyes then and was still, waiting for me to take the next step. Me. Who’s never kissed a girl before. Part of me wanted her to say no, so I’d not embarrass myself with my inexperience. But she said nothing.

Her lips were so soft when I touched them with mine. Cold but pliant, and when she didn’t move away and a rush of excitement pooled in my stomach I pressed harder. I wanted more now.

She brushed the tip of her tongue against my lips, the very tip that had glistened in the sunshine before. She was warm and wet and I couldn’t help myself. I opened my lips for her, allowing her to take the lead. I don’t care where she learned how to kiss. Rose was so slick and she tasted of strawberry jam. She did things with her tongue against mine that made my mind reel and my heart stumble in its haste to keep up with the wonderful sensations.

And then she withdrew, inhaling the cold air quickly.

I must have looked at her a little dumbly.

“Was that all right?”

“Yeah, well. It was the most wonderful thi—“

She kissed me again, but this time, I pushed her back. I drove my tongue into her mouth, too powerfully at first. She had to slow me down. And slow down I did. I swirled my tongue along hers and I tickled her palate and traced the sharpness of her teeth until there was no more and I felt lightheaded again.

“John,” she gasped. She was resting against my chest. I couldn’t remember when we’d lain back on the cold ground. She was above me, the blue sky above and all around us I could feel the earth moving but all I cared about was Rose in my arms.

I’ve found my Rose. She’s the woman from my dreams. That is why we were so great at kissing with our eyes. We knew each other, I am convinced of that.

“Rose,” I smiled, tucking the loose lock of hair back for her.

“We should get back,” she said. “I don’t want you to catch cold.” She rose and held out her hand for me. I took it, and I didn’t let go of it until our ways parted.


End file.
